


Group Camp Out

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Resident Evil Drabbles [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dry Humping, Grinding, Group Sex, Kinda-ish it's implied, Licker headcanons (Resident Evil), Monsters, Other, Sorry yall I'm horny for lickers, Teratophilia, just mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt of "Did you just bite me?!" with a request for a pack of lickers. And well, I hope I delivered!OrIn which you are not at all fit for a zombie apocalypse but your love of animals and want to aid them comes in handy when the inside out human beings of lickers want to protect you after an accidental run in with one of their pack members that is injured.
Relationships: Licker (Resident Evil)/Reader
Series: Resident Evil Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Group Camp Out

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna check out requests and other options, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess for headcanons, drabbles, and more!

When the world went to shit, you didn’t  expect this to all be the cause of a harmless sounding virus named after a letter. It had all seemed fine, one day you were grocery shopping and whining to your friend about how you wanted chocolate, the next you were covering your mouth to stop your sobs as moans and groans entered the city like a stampede of brainwashed cattle.

You had no training with a gun, the only weapon you really knew how to use was a pitchfork- and that was the lamest thing you had going for you at this point in time. Running a farm? That’s something you could do. Shooting a gun? That...was something you probably should have learned how to do.

But how were you supposed to know a zombie apocalypse was going to happen?!

Apparently, your farming skills and way with animals- or animal-like creatures, would come very in handy in your survival.

It had started with one of the creatures. It looked like...an inside out human. Absolutely terrifying with its sharp teeth, sticky flesh and its brain matter completely exposed. Its long tongue maybe the length of its own body when you watched it zip around a nearby rabbit and drag it towards its terrifying  chompers . Its hands were no longer hands, five large claws dug into the ground with each step as it turned its head this way and that. It was blind. It couldn’t see you. So, you had stayed still, shaking before you caught sight of its limp.

On its hind right  leg, it was bleeding, it made such a sad sound as it jerked the dead weight forward, turning its head towards the pain. There was something...so sad and human about the reaction that your instincts told you to comfort, to reach out and inspect the pain.

It could have gotten you killed the way you had reached out, but through desperate pleading and begging after being near leapt upon by the giant beast and made dinner, you were given a chance.

And now? Now you had five of these inside out creatures following you around like you were the royalty of their pack.

It certainly had taken you quite a bit to get used to it. How beastly they were, yet so very human. How deep the virus ran in them, you weren’t sure. They could not speak to you, they hissed, growled, huffed, and grunted, but otherwise your languages did not mesh. Names were not given, you didn’t try to ask either, it seemed like whatever of their past they had was erased.

What you did know is that like this? You were safe. The one with the injury now had a permanent limp but with some gauze and bra hooks you made a makeshift sling and they could walk on it better. This one also brought you food, its tongue rolled up around canned foods that comically rolled out of their mouth with little bits of saliva and them cocking their head towards your direction waiting for your thanks.

Another liked to stay near you at all times, pressed to your side near constantly and making small sounds in reply to your chatter. These days you talked a lot, quietly at least as you’d tell them where you were from, what you were before all this happened. You’d even been able to go back to your old farm, heart breaking at the destruction of the fences, but at least your home had been mostly intact. Bodies of the infected littered parts of the yard, but with your pack around you none of the alive ones dared come close.

Your home became a home again. With five beasts that liked to climb on the walls and steal what you guessed smelled like you. You find one with a shirt over their head, crooning and rolling about in it. You find another nosing at your blankets with its mouth parted as if scenting it. Another finds your underwear drawer.

Tonight, you’re quietly in your room. You’ve gathered blankets and other mattresses around the house to make a nest on the floor for everyone to gather onto. You’re sure they have no need to sleep, but you have a need for comfort.

The one with a limp is curled at your side, their skin smooth as they rub their face at the crook of your neck. It would have grossed you out in the past, but now you don’t really think about it.

Another lounges across your body at your thighs, perched with arms crossed underneath its body like a big cat protecting its pride.

You’re mildly drifting, not really thinking when you feel the sharpness of teeth brush your throat and your entire body stiffens. Your yelp of mild terror sets off everyone in the room, everyone on high alert. You hear two different hisses, another making this almost chirrup sound, the one on your lap noses at your thigh in confusion and the one at your neck has frozen completely.

“ **Did you just bite me?!** ” You breathe out, anxiety flaring up- did the virus pass in bites?! Was it just the smoke that caused the changes? If you got bitten what happens? You’re on high alert yourself, seeing the others come and inspect you as you push lightly at the one at your side so you can raise a hand to your neck and jerk it into your view to inspect your palm.

No blood. And you didn’t feel a mark. It must have just been a scrape is all. As your anxiety dies down, so do all of theirs, everyone going back to their posts. You lie back again, shakily exhaling and gently reaching for the licker that had been at your neck. They croon immediately, almost like an apology as they go back to your neck.

It takes five minutes for it to happen again, a light scrape, and you pass it off as an accidental thing. You stiffen ever so gently, but a large arm over your chest gives an almost gentle squeeze, as if telling you it’s alright. It’s just the smallest motion, the tiniest, but  it eases you. Enough that when it happens again, you shudder this time and recline your neck to the opposite side to give them more room.

Their hips adjust at the side of your waist and you hear curious noises around you. You don’t pay it really any mind until their hips adjust again and you feel something almost slimy brush your side. Another scrape of teeth, a low whine, a nudge-

Your eyebrows knit together, flexing your fingers around their side and making a murmured ‘huh?’ back at them curiously. Another adjust- a hump? And you figure out rather quickly why and what is happening. 

“Oh!” You exclaim, your tone flustered, and that gathers everyone’s attention. The one on your lap peeks to see  whats happening, and you can hardly see them until you feel a nudge at your crotch that makes your cheeks flare red.  Another swarms your other side, nosing at your warmed cheek and cooing until another joins.

You realize quickly you’re surrounded by horny lickers.

And wouldn’t it be rude to not gladly accept it?


End file.
